Understanding is the key
by Birne-san
Summary: AU; They had a problem with their language, but hell even if she did understand his language she probably would never understand him... men just were trouble, but damn he had his cute sides too... hum what's a woman to do? Probably ShanksOC in later chapters. Beware, perverted Character off the leash!
1. Chapter 1 02-12-14

**AN: I don't own One Piece, obviously ^-^**

**Japanese Talk:** "Moshi moshi!"

**German Talk: **_**"Moshi moshi!"**_

**English Talk: **_"Moshi moshi!"_

* * *

_**# Entry 1 – 12/21/2012**_

_Hello Notepad, despite all of the missing possibility to actually travel to another world, it seems I accomplished the impossible. This is Liza, respectively yours. Well, let me tell you, for I have nobody else here who actually can understand me, how I got here. There surely is one day where they will be able to translate, but as it is impossible today I'll have to write. I'm 19. I'm 5' tall and have brown eyes with dyed-red hair and pale skin. I just finished school and was actually looking for a job that would be fun. You see, the date… everybody back home was going crazy and like "We're all gonna die!" Psh! As if. But it seems there was some truth to those strange prophecies. See as I'm here. When I last went into bed at home it was the 20__th__ of December, 11:30 pm. I had a warm cookie and a glass of cold milk and read a chapter of the latest One Piece manga. Nothing out of the ordinary. I had some troubles falling asleep but that was it. When I woke up I was here. In the world of One Piece!_

_Damn, imagine how I felt when I realized I was on Sabaody Archipelago! Trust me when I tell you that the ground here is extremely glitch and ughs! Not a nice feeling, like it's all a giant endless slide and people just wait for you to slip. I bet there are some specials to their shoes and that's why nobody slips and falls. However Notepad, my new friend, as I acquired you through stealing, I feel very sorry… a little trust me, you are now my criminal friend. It's a bit embarrassing as I woke up here, I was actually half in the water which is the reason people here thought I was from some passenger ship or something like that I think, they didn't put me into cuffs so I think pirate is out of question. Nothing is as embarrassing as waking up on a shore with dozens of people staring at you in a big shirt and boxers when you wear no bra and your hair looks like aliens experimented with it! Oh the shame! I can feel my cheeks burning even now. _

_Of course I did the only logical thing, I can screaming. Right after I acquired you I'm now writing down what happened. I'm currently in one of the big trees, took the a few tries with the bubbles to come up here but it worked eventually, no idea how I'm supposed to get down again thought. But that is something for later to worry over. Right now I feel relatively sa-_

* * *

The pen slipped as a gasp left her mouth, the hell? There were people grinning at her and also being on bubbles. So maybe someone had seen her fly up here and thought her good slave-meat? She fast slapped the Notepad shut and pushed the pen into the also stolen bag with it. She didn't like their smirks one bit and so she decided that it was apparently already time for her find a solution for getting down. Unsure she looked to her right, it went down quite some bit but she could try to ride the tree as a slide, it was after all also fully covered with this slick glitch.

"_**Aw fuck it!"**_ She muttered and swung her legs over to the right and let herself slide down, as she feared the meeting of the root more and more she screamed, because hell was she scared! As her free strands whipped away from her face with the wind she suddenly noticed that she wasn't on the tree anymore, it seems she had slipped off the tree.

"_**Eh? EHHHHHHH?!"**_ She screamed as she was in mid-air and flew quite a bit before dreading that she would have to meet the floor again and as she did she slipped right through masses of people and against a tall building. Groaning she tried to stand up only to slip on the glitch on the floor and shout in frustration. The people staring at her fast took their leave or made good to stay away from that strange woman. She spoke in a language that made no sense to them and she sounded pretty aggressive. Harsh words were leaving her mouth in rapid speed as she tried again to stand up, only to slip again. To her crude behavior and shouts there came of course her even stranger outfit, thus the people concluded she must be some dangerous pirate to even get here. Better leave her alone.

"_**God fudging damned! You stupid glitch! I'm going to kill you! Just you wait, I'll find a way to dry you up and then you're going to be soooo sorry! Ha! Take that!"**_ She shouted angrily. She failed to see the pair of amused brown eyes belonging to a certain red-headed boy, next to him was a blue-haired boy around the same age. Both had watched her attempt to stand up multiple times now end with her slipping and landing on the ground again. While the blue-haired thought her to be dangerous the red-haired found her kind of… cute. Right now she had her cheeks puffed out, red straining them and small tears in the corners of her eyes as she stubbornly seemed to give up but didn't want to lose at the same time. Her short hair was looking like she tried holding an electric-eel with her bare hands and there was some dirt smeared over her forehead.

"Come on Buggy, let's help her."

"What?! Are you insane?! That girl surely is some dangerous pirate! She just wants to think she's helpless!" The blue-haired, Buggy, screamed while pointing at the girl. Said girl now looked up and glared at them, again trying to get up and failing only to let out a loud scream that clearly transpired her frustration with the situation. At her glare and try Buggy hid behind the red-head. Said red-haired boy now rolled his eyes and left his friend to go over to the girl, he held his hand out for her to take and help her up.

"Here, let me help you, I'm Shanks, over there is my friend Buggy. Who're you?" She stared at him with eyes as empty as if he had just talked with a fish.

"_**What?"**_ She had no idea what he had just said, and it seemed her question showed him just that. He wrinkled his forehead but his hand stayed stretched out.

"_**Should I take that hand? You want to pull me up?"**_ Shanks just looked quizzically at her. She still spoke that crude language and it seemed she couldn't understand him. He was suddenly excited, he never met somebody who spoke an entire different language! Despite the fact that she could not understand him she seemed to understand that he wanted to help her, as she took his hand. He took a good hold of her smaller one and pulled her up. She nearly slipped again but he caught her, feeling the softness of her breast press against his chest he couldn't help but smile and blush. Women were always so soft. She was also spotting a blush, thought now she slowly pushed herself back to her feet and seemed to have found a steady stance. As she let go of him she turned towards her brown bag and rummaged around inside it until she pulled out a Notepad and a pen.

* * *

_**# Entry 2 – 12/21/2012**_

_Dear Notepad. I just slid down a tree… and flew a few meter, but don't you worry I'm fine. Just unable to stand on this stupid glitch. However! I have a reason for writing! I was busy heroically standing up (read falling miserably while trying) when suddenly a hand was in front of me, wanting to help. To that certain hand belonged nobody but one of my favorite characters, Shanks! Buggy is not far I fear, he seems a bit scared. Well, I'll write how things are going to progress. By the way, there were some idiots making me slide down that tree, just so you know…_

* * *

He watched her scribble something down in hieroglyphs he could not read before she shut the Notepad and but it with the pen away into her bag again. With a smile she nodded at him, he took it as thanks, however such an interesting person he could not let away! He however had nothing to worry, because it didn't exactly look like she would be getting anywhere soon. The first step she tried to make made her slip again and fall ungracefully to the ground. A deep purple depressing aura was forming around her and he had a plan, he would show the captain what he found! Surely the captain wanted to meet her too! Jep, wonderful plan, now to get her to the ship. He stared at her while she was on the ground moping for falling. Ah, that's it! He crouched down, so at least he was eye-level.

"Shanks." He pointed at himself as she looked at him, he had to hold back from hugging her, she was pouting! Next he pointed at Buggy who made a fuss over him not telling her name, he probably wanted to be mysterious Shanks thought, but no he would not have that!

"Buggy." His blue-haired comrade screamed and pulled at his hair. The girl however smiled and put her hand on her chest, lightly touching.

"Liza." He smiled, holding out his hand again. She frowned lightly but took his hand anyway, he pulled her up again, however he did not stop there as he fast slung one arm around her back and the other under her knees and lifted her up. She suddenly stuttered up in her strange language and seemed to try to get out of his hold, he simply held her tighter.

"Don't worry, I'll just bring you to my captain, if he doesn't know what to do Rayleigh will." She now crossed her arms again and frowned while glaring at him, next e knew she had her notepad and pen in hands again.

* * *

_**# Entry 3 – 12/21/2012**_

_Notepad… Shanks is an ass it seems. He helped me up yes, but now he suddenly carries me like some princess towards who know where! Buggy screams behind us, but hell if I understand anything! He said captain, that much I could understand, as well as Rayleigh. You thinking he brings me to his ship? I hope he doesn't because it's so damned embarrassing to be on the Jolly Roger of the Roger-pirates in only my big sleeping-T and boxers. *Insert blushing maiden* Oh, we ARE at the ship, hell I can feel my cheeks warming up, help me notepad!_

* * *

She glanced up and fast scribbled a last sentence he guessed down before he put her down on the plant of their ship. Buggy loudly complained that it wasn't safe, that she could be working with slave-traders. Shanks didn't believe that, even if, they were strong enough to take her on! He believed in himself.

"Jolly Roger." He pointed towards the ship, she mustered it and suddenly blinked, having noticed something she slowly lifted her foot and put it back down before repeating the same with her other foot and smiling brightly.

"YAY! _**I don't slip anymore!**_**"** She clapped her hands as she did a little jump only to hiss and hold her breasts, what a nice sight. Shanks fast shook his head, no! Thought now he was sure her hair wasn't as short as he first believed, for one, a long strand of hair hung down her back as she looked up the Jolly Roger. He stepped onto the plank, past her and turned half way, motioning for her to follow. She seemed to frown a bit before nodding to herself and following him up the plank onto the ship. On the way she had pulled her out of her shirt, he was a bit surprised to see that it ran down till mid-back in a nice deep red with shorter strands framing her face. It was a bit funny how the men working on deck were staring at her while she took in the ship with wonder, her mouth opened to a small o while it was clear that she had apparently never seen such a ship. A bit strange, for there were ships everywhere. Who knows, maybe where she was from they had other transporting methods? She did after all speak in a strange language!

He went over to her and took her wrist, pulling her to the room Roger had his desk in, knocking as he knew his captain had spared today for writing his love back. He remembered Rogue, a nice woman who helped them when they had nearly lost the Jolly Roger to the cliffs of her home island and taken them in until the repairs were done. It was a nice trip to the West Blue.

"Come in." He opened the door and smiled brightly, his captain was surrounded by paper. Seemed like he had problems writing Rogue, again.

"Captain, look what Buggy and I found. Isn't she strange? Guess what, she talks in a different language too." The black-haired man looked at the red-haired woman. She stared at him with her head tilt to the left. There was recognition in her eyes, but no fear, rather… amusement.

"Liza." She said and touched her own chest, so that was probably her name. He laughed, just like one of his crew members to find all the strange people. He got up and walked over, ruffling her hair and smiling widely.

"Gol D. Roger." She smiled now too, thought tried to get his hand out of her hair. He laughed some more, letting go of her hair.

"Get her to the bath Shanks, and bring her some real clothes, can't let her distract out men in that outfit." He smiled and Shanks saluted in mock of marines.

"Aye Roger!" He took her wrist again and left the room. Roger watched the two, now he had to find Rayleigh and get him to try to speak with that girl. Maybe she would join his crew?

Shanks pulled her through the ship until they reached what she easily recognized as bathroom. Why she was here however didn't make all that much sense to her. Shanks pushed her towards the shower and motioned with his hands as if he would wash himself, then he pointed at her and she blinked. Did he want her to shower? She pointed at herself, than at the shower. He nodded. Seems so. He then pulled his shirt a bit away from his chest and pointed at the basket in one corner of the room, again pointing at her. She frowned, motioning to herself and then pulling on the hem of her T-Shirt before motioning to pull it over her head and throw it into the basket, he nodded. The he scratched the back of his head, holding a finger up to let her know to wait he left her there. She pulled out her notepad and pen.

* * *

_**# Entry 4 – 12/21/2012**_

_Dear Notepad… it's strange. I just met Roger and am currently standing in the bath of the Jolly Roger, Shanks wants me to shower, do I seriously look that dirty? Okay… maybe I fell down a few times and landed in the dirt of glitch. Ah talking about glitch, there probably is some of it in my clothes now, so maybe it's better to go and shower, so I can get it off, that evil glitch. Shanks left me, I don't really know why as I still don't understand anything, but Roger ruffled my hair, yes I know, crazy stuff right? But, you know, maybe this is all some crazy dream I'm having and all that shit, so let me take this as it is, can't get worse, right? Well I hope it won't… Oh notepad, my dear friend we will have adventures, you and me! And then someday I'm going to die and the world will forget me until they decipher my bad handwriting and learn our language, as it isn't all that hard… okay maybe a bit, but that's not my fault. So my dear, I heard footsteps, time for a shower I think._

* * *

She had just put her notepad away as Shanks opened the door and held up a lump of clothes, he showed her. Pants, a shirt, socks and boots. The clothes were obviously not made for women but she would not complain as long as they fit. Shrugging she nodded, whatever he wanted from her. He put the things down and then left the room, pointing one last time at the shower. She smiled and waited until he was outside before she locked the door, from the many types of soap and shampoo she would guess this was the bathroom for the female part of the crew. She sniffed one of the towels on the rag before she decided that it was okay. Striping out of T-Shirt and boxers she noticed that she still didn't possess any kind of underwear… that was a bit much, especially since she was no big fan of running around without bra.

Taking the towel she fast wrapped herself in it and was surprised it even stuck to her figure like a glove, normal towels didn't do that… ah but then again this was an anime/manga. They had other rules, and One Piece in all was not what one would call normal. So unlocking the door she pulled it open and stuck her head out, she saw Shanks leaning against the wall opposite of the door. She opened her mouth to tell him she needed underwear but stopped as she noticed that he wouldn't understand her, damn. He seemed a bit in trance as she opened the door fully, she would just show him what she missed. Gesturing to her chest she made a cupping hand and then to her hips. He didn't seem to understand sadly. As a woman however walked by and looked at her trying to make the male understand she laughed and pat her head. Blabbing something away before telling her to wait. At least one word she could understand.

She didn't have to wait long as the woman came back with a matching pair of bra and panties in simple black. Giving it to her she said something more and Liza only got a small "Arigato" out before showing that she wanted to shower now. The woman laughed and left her. Shanks stared dumbly at the door. Man, one had not seen her figure under that T-Shirt, and neither could one feel it all that well while only holding her shoulders. He fast rubbed under his nose and was slightly ashamed to see that he had a little bit of blood smeared there.

Inside the bathroom Liza locked the door again before putting the underwear down on top of the other clothes and then slipping out of the towel and into the shower. After she found out how to get hot water she let ut a small moan, it felt so nice. Her muscles relaxed slowly as she took soap and a sponge to scrub at her skin. Next came her hair, she took her time to get the shampoo into the whole length and yet again got thoughts about cutting it back to chin-length how she had worn it oh so long ago. Shaking her head she let the water wash away the dirt and went for a second layer of shampoo and soap. Feeling fresh and clean again she stopped the water and opened the shower, taking the towel and dried herself off the water, rubbing a bit longer on her hair before deciding to get into the clothes.

Looking skeptical at the underwear she tried it on, it fit strangely good, even better than anything she had ever had the pleasure of finding in her own world. Still a bit perplexed she put on the socks, which obviously were too big but hell it were socks, nobody cared for socks, only of too small. Next came the brown pants, slipping them on she found them fitting rather good around her hip, not too tight but they were loose around her legs, only around her bum it was still sitting as well as on the rest of her hip. Satisfied with the pants she pulled on the shirt, it was a simple one. Black with a V-neck, she rolled the sleeves up till there were short of her elbows. Last came the boots. Putting those on she decided to fast get her own, same went for pants, as those did fit but were just not how she liked her pants.

She unlocked the door after going through her hair with a comb and trying one last time to rub a bit more water out of her hair, which ended with her hair being slightly curly but still mostly in order. Opening the door she smiled at Shanks, the red-head stared at her before he too smiled. He pointed upwards and she nodded, following him as he dragged her, she had a bit problems with those boots. Up on the deck she saw what he wanted from her, there was Rayleigh, a few men and some woman were currently bringing cargo onto the ship while Roger talked with Rayleigh then he pointed to them and the man turned, still blonde and with black beard.

She smiled as Shanks dragged her over, she must look like his twin, with her equally red hair. She waved, redid her introduction as Liza and had him introduce himself. He pulled her a bit away from the ruckus so they weren't in the way as he tried to speak French with her, she just shrugged, she had stopped with French as soon as she could get rid of it. He tried Spanish, even worse, she didn't understand a thing. After a few languages she had really no idea in identifying he tried English, he wasn't all that fluid in talking and broke a few words strangely, but she understood him.

"_I can understand you!"_ She said in English, happy to be able to make her intentions clear.

"_Where are you from?"_ Rayleigh asked her and she mulled over the question.

"_I just woke up here on the shore this morning. I don't really know…"_ It wasn't really a lie… it just wasn't all that true, her last sentence. She watched as he turned to talk with Roger, after a short back and forth the black haired man laughed loudly and clapped Rayleigh on the back, the blonde came back over to her.

"_If you want, you can join the crew. We're pirates, but we could help you find out what happened and where you are from."_

"_That would be… nice. Okay, I'll join you guys!"_ Damned be hell! If this was a dream she couldn't fuck up the time line all that much, who cares! This was going to be her adventure!

* * *

**AN: You probably didn't want to know this piece of information, so you can just skip it ^^**

**I made Liza come from Germany, because German is a hard language, not in grammar and all, well that probably too if it's not your first language, but it sounds hard in comparison to other languages. As Japanese is a language that in itself can be spoken really harsh I needed something to sound even harsher, as Liza is supposed to later on in the story scare a few people with her language and cussing; because she is, like a bad-mouthed sailor ;) **


	2. Chapter 2 02-13-14

**Japanese Talking: **"Moshi moshi!"

**German Talking: **_**"Moshi moshi!"**_

**English Talking: **_"Moshi moshi!"_

* * *

_**# Entry 5 – 12/21/2012**_

_Dear Notepad, it is currently in the middle of the night, I'm probably drunk. After Rayray and me spoke in English, cause hell that man can speak English! Crazy stuff I know, you tell me. Sooo… after we spoke in English they offered me a place in their crew, I'm sorry for the scrawl my writing is right now, but I can't seem to focus all that well… too bad. Mah… what was I gonna write again? Oh! I know, pizza, I just love pizza! Huh…? That wasn't what I wanted to write let me read what I began with… ah! So I'm a Roger pirate now, you proud of me bum? Yeah I know, I feel proud too! So after all this stuff, whatever it was, was loaded onto the ship they decided to celebrate, I think my joining was only okay for them as a reason, as Rayray told me, don't tell him that I secretly call him that, that would be soooooo embarrassing!_

_However my dear little notepad, you look kind of cute tonight, so I thought I could… maybe.. ya know? Yo… me… the broom closet and a candle… Oh yes, we're going to have so much fun, but I have no means to protect, so I think we can't dear, plus, are you a girl? Hum, I don't know what gender you are, so we probably shouldn't do that… that the reason I'm currently only writing idiot glitch into you, eh? I love you dear little Notepad. I'll go get some more sake, it's tasting strangely good, one wouldn't think, hehe. So you wait in my bag again, kay? No running away with my pen, I know how he looks at you…!_

* * *

Liza giggled to herself as she shut her notepad and put it back into her bag, suddenly an arm was flung around her and somebody talked with her in a strange gibberish-sounding something of words she couldn't understand, but she didn't really care right now. Her eyes caught the flask of sake and her hands were already reaching for it, as the hand held the flask away she pouted and tried again, only for the arm around her shoulders to slip down to her waist and pull her back onto her bum. Huffing she tried to get the bottle again. Something in her head told her to look at the rest of the hand and arm, so she did. Ah, so it was Shanks with her lovely alcohol at hand, literally. She smiled up at him and he suddenly ruffled her hair, she pouted.

"Shanksu~. Sake!" She tried to grab the bottle again and he laughed as he gave her the bottle, she happily took the last gulp before deciding to let herself fall back. She unknowingly pulled Shanks down with her and only registered the thud in the back of her mind, too occupied with the stars. The other red-head looked up and was surprised, he knew the stars and all, but it was incredible how bright they seemed at that moment, suddenly there was a hand in his field of view, he heard her say something as she stretched her fingers. It was as if she tried to reach the stars and he laughed, holding his own hand up, it really looked like they were only missing a little bit.

"Buggy! Come 'ere!" He shouted and the blue haired grumpy teen made his way over, watched the two idiot red-heads holding their hands up and then stared up into the starlight-sky.

"What do you want?"

"Lay down, we can nearly touch the stars!"

"I'm standing and I'm way closer to the stars than you idiots!"

"Buggy! _**Come lay down with us!**_" She smiled up at him and with a grumble he laid down, thought he hadn't understood her, it was kind of clear what she wanted. As he lay there and looked up a strange feeling of comradeship flushed him, he decided to ignore it and as he saw the two idiots waving their hands he suddenly felt left out, like he was the dumb one! His own hand was raised towards the sky, making the stars seem near and touchable, a smile slipped onto his face, replacing the usual frown. Suddenly he felt an elbow in his side and the smile slipped away. He turned to look to the side, only to see the stupid smiling face of the girl, Liza. Her eyes held happiness as she let out a bubbly giggle and he blushed lightly, pulling his hand down and feeling dumb. Before he could sit up he felt a hand pull on his sleeve, Liza took his hand and pulled it up to the sky again, drawing something until he saw the formation she probably meant… thought it was a bit more to the north than what she had painted.

* * *

The older ones of the crew smiled over the picture their three resident teens gave. Liza lay in the middle of the two boys, back to Buggy who had an arm leisurely wrapped around her while she faced Shanks, who in turn also had an arm over her. The long red locks were however tickling the blue-haired at his nose and thus making him pull his head back, which had pulled the shirt of the girl up a little. While one arm of Shanks was used as pillow she rest one of her own over the male red-heads side. It was kind of cute, the reason why Roger decided to take a photo and send it to Rogue, so she could also see how cute the little ships residents got along with each other. Well, they couldn't let them sleep all day, so he gave Rayleigh the task of waking them up, he had to write Rogue, because he finally knew what to write! Victory was finally his!

The blonde sighed as he watched his friend and captain walk to the door leading inside the ship before he took his sword and bumped each of the three onto the head with the sheath. The boys groaned, Liza let out a yelp and jumped up, glaring at him while holding her head. Well, she looked pretty tired, but the boys seemed off worse than her in the hangover department.

"We have no time to laze around, it is time for training."

"_What?"_

"_We'll train now. Can you fight?"_

"_Not one bit."_ She deadpanned but saw the small nod of Rayleigh.

"You two, start with your chores to warm up." The boys groaned and held their heads but still went off to start.

"_Do you want to learn? I can teach you how to fight with a sword, also Haki if you should be good enough with a weapon, if the sword isn't for you."_

"_I think I will try the sword… So…?"_

"_Warm up first, you could scrub the deck for that. It catches two flies with one stone."_

"… _you just want me to do chores…" _She sighed but went on her way anyway after he pointed her to where she would find a bucket and mop.

* * *

_**# Entry 6 - 12/22/2012**_

_Notepad… I'm sorry I wrote some crap into you yesterday, I'm sorry I accused you of betraying me with pen. I know you only love me, I trust you, so don't leave me. It's all my fault, I saw reason! You would too after fate decided, in the name of Rayray, let you scrub the WHOLE deck of this giant ship, twice! I was drunk, I will see that it won't happen in the future again, me wasting space inside of you, I mean. Ah Notepad… I'm sore, everything hurts. Training is fun, in a way. But then there is the fact that Rayray is a devil, I truly believe so! Shanks and Buggy seem to think the same, they had to clean up under deck. My poor fellow tortured, but I can't exactly tell them that I share their fate, because Rayray, that devil, is the only one who is able to even speak a language I understand. Why can't the idiots speak English too? Or German? Would make everything so much easier… ah but then again I think maybe they know what I feel, sometimes eyes say it all. _

_So, as you probably guessed, this is where I start with the training. Currently I have break from training for lunch, damn I'm hungry, but food isn't ready yet so I wait and write down what's on my mind. Shanks and Buggy are discussing something, whatever again… they seem to constantly be in dispute with each other. However, we both know they are actually friends, don't we? _

* * *

Liza wolfed the soup down and seemed to devour the bread like she hadn't eaten in a few years. The boys stared at her, even more after she wanted seconds. The men smiled however and some woman pat her head, she just scrunched her nose. After lunch it was back to training, or torture as Liza liked to call it and she only had training for one half of the day. She didn't want to know how it had to be for Shanks and Buggy, but they seemed to be just great with how the training was going.

"Hey Rayleigh? Don't you think you could teach her our language? You can communicate with her, right?" Shanks asked and Rayleigh mustered her, she obviously had no idea what the other red-head was talking about.

"I don't see the trouble." He turned to Liza, _"Liza, do you want to learn our language? I could teach you and it would surely make things easier."_

"_Really? That would be great! But when? You're training all day, right?"_

"_How about this, in the morning you do your chores, after lunch I teach you our language. If there still is time then, we can train more."_ She seemed to think for a bit before nodding, showing her agreement with this arrangement.

* * *

_**# Entry 7 – 12/24/2012**_

_Notepad, merry Christmas! It's already that far, huh? I didn't write anything yesterday as I was busy, very so! Please don't think me a cheater as I got another notepad. But thou worry! It is only for learning purposes. As I now will learn Japanese, I have to learn the strange alphabet they have here too, because I'm sure it's not kanji they have, or any other symbol. It's totally new! If I ever get back I'll be the only one able to read it, that's kind of cool right? So don't you worry. Well, I don't really know if my date is correct, I guess I will still keep writing those dates in here to not lose track of time home, just in case it is possible. You never know! _

_Oh, what I also wanted to tell you! I always thought I wanted to try Sanji's food, because they say it's the best. I think if I ever get one of Sanji's creations in my hands later on I'll have a mouth-gasm! I nearly had one while eating soup, or the meat yesterday! It's all so damned yummy! I don't know how it comes, but damn I love the food here! Hum, my new appetite could come from the training too. As I already am with that point, training is doing pretty fine in my eyes. I still hurt everywhere, Rayray you devil! Ah, but yesterday I had my first lesson in Japanese, it's interesting to say the least. We will begin with easy things, like nouns, greetings and small talks. Oh, I have to go, time to start with my chores, I'll write, you again _

* * *

The red-haired teen was a bit surprised when she heard that they were leaving for fisherman island. The sight was really to behold as they sunk into the depths of the sea and the light of the sun shimmered down through the water, in her mind there was the picture of people floating upwards and looking like jelly-fish, a giggle escaped her as she thought back to Zoro saying exactly that just after she had thought it. She smiled as the light drew figures into the sea and made her feel like she was in some kind of fairy tale, it was interesting to say the least, but also a bit frightening, what if the bubble burst? Literally? She heard steps and turned to see Buggy step over. He stood next to her and followed her stare. They stood calmly just taking in the beauty that was the sea from an angle they normally could not see.

"Buggy? Cool!" She pointed upwards, she knew no better word than cool at the moment, but hoped he could understand what she meant. A smirk stretched his lips as he nodded.

"Yep, Pretty cool, right?" She smiled back before turning to stare further into the sea.

"Time for chores! Liza, we'll start now." Those words she had fast learned. By now she would do her chores together with the boys, she had decided to imitate buggy, binding her long hair into a tail, thought she had it braided starting at the nape of her neck. It didn't get in the way as often but the short strands framing her face still aggravated her. For the time that Rayleigh would teach her Japanese they had decided to let the boys do some other shores Liza couldn't really help them with yet. So her lessons were always only a few hours she guessed and as there was only limited time for them to do chores with natural light they obviously hurried.

Rayleigh took her inside the ship, a bit more in the front of the ship there were a small library he had decided to use for her so she could learn faster. She felt like she was in pre-school again. But there was no helping it, she had to learn it somehow. So as the trip down remained surprisingly calm she learned a few more nouns and sentences. Rayleigh had assured her that most would come alone to her if a few weeks went by and as people were only able to speak Japanese with her, apart from Rayleigh of course, she would either learn it or remain deaf. She found the first option more to her liking.

* * *

_**# Entry 8 – 12/29/2012**_

_Dear Notepad! This is incredible! I mean I had seen fisherman island in the manga and later in the anime but hell, nothing can even get close to this! It's just… I don't know enough words to describe how breathtakingly beautiful this place is, it's like one took the whole of beauty in the world and stuffed it here, so deep under the sea that nobody could destroy it like it could get up in the air. I can't stop staring at all those things, there are small snow-globes here, a miniature-fishman island inside. I asked Rayleigh if he could borrow me the money so I could buy one, he said it was a present as he gave me one. There even is a little button, when I press it there is light being emitted from the middle making it glow, it's so beautiful. Oh Notepad! Look at this! It's so… ah, I can't even describe. Buggy and Shanks just keep staring at me strangely, of course, they have already seen this, it is nothing new to them, but still! _

_Of all the things people could hate, why the fishman? They are really friendly, at least those I met, I try being friendly too, as much as I can with my broken and cracked up Japanese, but if I made a mistake Rayleigh doesn't let me walk around alone, he keeps tabs on me and the boys. The people here seem to understand my problem, some even gave me sweets. Last time I told you I would get a mouth-gasm if I ever were to try Sanji's food, right? Right! Well, I tried fisherman's candy, damned I even moaned when that sugary goodness melted in my mouth. The fishman laughed and ruffled my hair, giving me a whole bag full of that cool stuff._

_Heh, I really like those people, I will try to get here again. Maybe I'll have a camera then? Because it wouldn't be enough to capture this beauty but it would held get a small grasp of how incredible all this is. The colors, the sounds, the laughs and friendly smiles, the architecture! Okay, maybe that is a bit much, but if you didn't see it you wouldn't understand. Ah… my dear, dear Notepad. I will make sure I'll get here again. Sadly I have lessons now, so I can't be amazed anymore by this incredible island. Though Rayray said something about a surprise to me…_

* * *

Rayleigh waited until she had stopped scribbling down in this strange alphabet she insisted on being normal, he saw it like everybody else, it were hieroglyphs. However he had a little surprise for her, he would take her to the school of the island so she could learn there. It would also help the young fishman and mermaids to understand humans better and to see that not all were the same. She followed him down the streets and he could help but turn around again and again to make sure she really was there and following him, she did, she just was incredibly amazed by the town.

As he showed her the school she had a gleam in her eye, especially since she seemed to realize that it meant no lessons in the small library on the ship while she could be out here and staring at all those amazing things. He had talked with a mermaid who taught at the school and had agreed, so as he knocked on her door everybody turned to see who knocked. The mermaid smiled, expecting him and the girl.

"Welcome, please take a seat. Rayleigh, sit down too please." He motioned for her to go and take a seat with the students, most were younger than her by years, but she didn't seem to notice all that much as she asked without words if she could take one of the empty seats. The small fishman simply nodded, though his stare showed just how much he thought of humans. He watched the lesson continue. It seemed this was the right way to get her to learn the language faster, as she picked up and seemed to understand the lesson. Though when she asked a question her grammar was still wrong and she seemed unsure.

It was a bit strange to see the teen in between the young children, blushing when her sentence didn't really make sense as she had yet again gotten the grammar wrong and the kids had laughed at her. However she tried again until it was right. By the end of the day the kids were all helping her, asking her things or correcting her until she got a question right, it was a nice sight. Humans and fishman getting along so well.

"It was a nice idea to take her here, Rayleigh." He nodded, standing up as the kids crowded around Liza.

"Yes, she probably learned much more today than she would have had I given her a dry lesson in our ships library." The mermaid frowned shortly, turning her head to look at the crowd of kids chatting away with the older human girl. An idea formed in her mind before she turned to Rayleigh again.

"Say… would it be okay for her to join my class as long as you stay here? She would learn and the kids would learn more about humans. She seems to get along well." Rayleigh watched the red-head interact with the children, obviously enjoying to learn the language with so many others.

"I think that may just be a really good point. I will talk with her about it."

"Good, greet the other from me, yes?"

"Of course, it was good seeing you again Sheila. You have become quite a good teacher."

"Oh you! Go and take the girl so you can get clear if I have one more student for the week or not." He smiled.

"Liza." She looked up, she as well as the kids surrounding her all stared at her and he felt as if he had just dipped his foot into a lake full of piranha. The red-headed girl smiled and said her good-byes before walking over, he left with her in tow. Walking a little while in silence towards the ship he thought about the best approach of this topic.

"What you thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" he corrected without thinking about it.

"What are you thinking?" She asked again. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"Are you interested in joining that class?" she blinked.

"Again, slow?"

"Do you want to join the class?" She frowned slightly, having understood him now but still having trouble in deciphering the sentence. "Only for the time we are here."

"Lessons with the class, not you? Right?" She seemed to mull over it.

"Right." He answered her question, she was getting better really fast.

"Okay! It was fun!" She smiled and he ruffled her hair. Cute little thing she was. Would he ever have a daughter she hoped she would turn out like her. Oh but he of course couldn't know what that meant, because she had yet to be able to show them all her crazy side, the one none had yet seen, none but her mentally scarred Notepad.

* * *

_**# Entry 9 – 01/01/2013**_

_Dear Notepad, happy new year! Tatü! Tatüüüüü! We are on fisherman island for a few days now, I get to go to school here, like the pre-school but it's fun, kind of. That was what Rayray meant with surprise. Thought that only was for one day he asked me afterwards if I wanted to take lessons there for the time of our stay, of course I said yes! I can get lessons from a MERMAID! A mermaid! She's really beautiful, and it's interesting and nice to listen to her warm voice while the kids all help me get my grammar right. It's nice. Who would have thought, eh? Me neither Notepad, me neither! So back home the year is round, bet they are all like "I knew the world would go down" now. Psh! Hypocrites. _

_I'm slowly getting friends in my class too, it's a bit strange because I'm so much older than them, but it's still fun. :D _

_There is this little mermaid who wants me to be her Onee-chan in honorary, I agreed, because she is just so cuddly and cute. Aw, you would love her Notepad! It's really late right now, because I was up reading things up for school, I'm getting really good at grammar now that I read more and talk more. I even get homework, a bit strange but okay. So I'll tell you good night now, dear Notepad. I just thought you would like a new update _

* * *

**AN: Nothing much to say, just: Finished! I won't always update this fast, it's just because I was in the flow of writing, kind of, you know? However, I hope you liked the chapter ^-^  
**

**I just noticed... the last sentence she wrote in her notepad is kind of ironic, right? xD**


End file.
